Pen Pal
by Harry Potter Fan 1994
Summary: I know it's not on my poll, but...I didn't think Dear Robin was satisfactory, so I wrote another letter story. Dick and Kory are pen pals, just a fluffy one-shot. RobStar


Eh...This isn't on my poll, but I didn't like Dear Robin at all and I needed something that was up to par. Heh, I'm only keeping that one up there because there were people who wanted to know what happened to Star...so, more letter writing!

Anyways...Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

"Hello, class!" cried the overly-sweet voice of the second grade class's teacher. 

"Hello, Miss May," the class replied.

"How many of you remember the Pen Pal project that we started two weeks ago?" A few stubby hands went up. "Good! We sent letters to a second grade class _just like you!_ Except, they live on an island! Right there!" She pointed at a spot off France on the globe next to her desk. "Now, who can tell me what a Pen Pal is?"

Rachel Roth's hand was the only one in the air. "It's a person you write to that lives really far away and you've never met them," she explained. "You don't use phones, 'cause they can trace the call and find you and exploit your business. That's what my daddy says. He never--"

"Thank you, Rachel! Now, who wants to hear the _good news_? We got our letters back! Come up, Garfield! And Victor! And Karen! And Richard!" She handed out the letters one by one, with a huge ceremonial flourish for each one. All eyes eagerly swiveled to the papers, trying to decipher what was written with their limited reading skills.

Richard Grayson smiled at his. It was covered in chubby hearts and exclamation points.

_11-17-02_

_Dear Richard,_

_Hi! My name is Kory! I live in Tamaran! It is very pretty. Do you live somewhere pretty? What is your favorite color? Will you be my friend? I wish to be your friend._

_I speak 2 languages. My teacher says I should not put the 2 there, but I always make a mistake with two, to, and too. Do you? I think English is a very hard language. Tamaranian is very easy. Maybe I can teach you!_

_Please answer soon!_

_Kory_

It wasn't like him to become fond of the girl at once. In fact, he still thought girls had cooties. Kitty Moth didn't help, she was always pulling at his hair and sifting through his lunch. But he had the feeling Kory would never try something like that. And it made him a little proud to see that she hadn't forgotten to dot the 'i' in his name with a chubby heart as well.

_11-24-02_

_Dear Kory,_

_I think it would be very good to be your friend._

_

* * *

_Dick and Kory continued to write to each other the entire year, with two to three week intervals between letters. Most of the other second graders gave up, because it was too much work, or maybe they'd gotten in a fight with their Pen Pal.

They wrote in third grade, too, up until the middle of the year, when Dick's life fell apart. His parents were in a car crash, and he was sent to an orphanage. The little boy was so shocked and miserable that nothing could lift him out of his pit of sadness. He was adopted by Bruce Wayne, a billionaire, in what seemed like less than three days. Bruce had been about to send him to private school, too, but took pity on the melancholy boy and kept him in Gotham Elementary where all of his friends were.

_9-29-02_

_Dear Kory,_

_This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me. My Mommy and Daddy are..._

He'd gotten it on to paper, eventually, and received the reply more quickly than usual. Fifteen sides of paper were barely enough for Kory to express her worry when he didn't reply in time, how sorry she was, and all the comfort she could hope to give. It took him nearly two weeks to read that thing alone, trying to puzzle out the hurried script that Kory had used to get her ideas into words before they disappeared. Her parents and siblings were dead too, she said, they'd died when she was very little. Her _k'norfka_, a word Dick subsituted 'caretaker' for, was her only family. Dick treasured the letter above anything else.

* * *

_2-26-02_

_Dear Richard,_

_In response to your last letter, yes! Swimming is very enjoyable, I do hope you have very much fun in your classes. Galfore and I live right next to a beach, which is where I learned. The water was always perfect! _

_We went on a field trip today! To FRANCE! It was so very exciting! We sailed there, on a boat! We saw a dolphin on the way, too! _

_And when we arrived, the first thing we did was eat. Have you ever had escargot? I spelled that wrong before my teacher corrected it. I do not understand why there is a 't' there, it is a very awkward spelling, hehe. But the food was wonderful._

_Then we spoke with natives to help with our project. We were not allowed to wander off on our own, though. It was still a glorious trip. I sent a postcard, I hope you will receive it! It has the Eiffel Tower on the cover, is that not a beautiful building? But we were no where near there, so we were not able to see it._

_France is much like Tamaran, except bigger. If you ever journey to France, please to not forget to stop by! It is only a forty minute boat ride!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kory

* * *

_

_4-27-03_

_Dear Kory,_

_Tamaran has it's own type of martial art? That is so cool! I've learned a few, since Bruce is a pretty good martial artist, but I really like it. Maybe you could teach me, and give me some Tamaranian lessons._

_I started playing football. It's fun, but I won't get to be on a REAL team until high school in four years. I can't wait, I think I'll make QB for sure, unless Vic does...he's getting really tall. And really big. I think he could knock me over really fast. Some guys from the high school asked him whether he was in eighth grade. Eighth! We're in fourth!_

_Are there football teams in Tamaran? And not the futball kind, that's what we call soccer. It's kinda confusing, isn't it?_

_Have fun at the birthday party you talked about._

_Dick_

* * *

_8-26-03_

_Dear Richard,_

_Can you believe that we are beginning the fifth grade? Time has flown! I know nearly everyone, though, because Tamaran is a very small island, but big enough to have its own school. I have been with the same classmates since pre-school! I am sure that sounds very outrageous for you, does it not? America's population is growing rapidly, or so we studied. You are getting new classmates every year, yes? And sometimes during the middle of the year, too! How exciting!_

_Tomorrow is my brithday, and Galfore told me he had something very special planned, I cannot wait! Last year, I received my very own journal, from which I could write letters to you with! Along with my very own pet silkworm, whom I have named Silkie. I will send you a picture of him with this letter!_

_Best wishes for the beginning of fifth grade, friend!_

_Kory

* * *

_

3-5-04

Dear Kory,

I've never gone hiking. It would be awesome to take a vacation in the Alps, though. I hope you and Galfore have fun, but stay on the trail and don't get lost!

Heh, sorry if I scared you. I've heard of that happening to people, and I don't want it happening to you.

Our Spring Break isn't coming for another two weeks. BLEH...I'm tired of school!

So far, things've been pretty quiet around here. Alfred--he's Bruce's butler, more like a grandpa, though--he's teaching me how to cook. I making the cake for my birthday, it's pretty cool. Cooking seems kinda girly, but it's hard once you actually try it!

Your friend,

Dick

* * *

12-8-04

Dear Richard,

I believe you must do WHATEVER it takes to shake the ooze monster you call Kitten off of you! Yell, scream, and do not heed laws about not hitting girls because there are many girls (including her) that deserve it! I never liked the name 'Kitten' anyway. She must be poorly educated and highly annoying, yes? Hmph!

I apologize for my outburst, but I do not like the sound of her. Dispose of her. Immediately. In any possible way you are able to imagine. DO NOT HOLD BACK.

Kory

* * *

6-15-05

Dear Kory,

Is your school year-round? I never knew schools could do that! That's just torture! Those kids don't get summer break or anything! How do they put up with it?

Right now, it's my summer break, and it's going pretty well. We're playing a lot of football, my friends and me. Karen and Vic are always on one team, and me and Gar on the other. Rachel's always ref. She hates sports, don't ask me why.

Vic got a pool, it's AWESOME. We have one too, but it's mostly for exercise. And it's inside, too, so it's not as fun. You have no idea how hot it gets over here. You guys don't need a pool, right? You're right next to the ocean! You're lucky.

Write back soon,

Dick

* * *

1-19-06

Dear Richard,

We have an astronomy class now. It is very interesting! We must come at night, though, to see all the constellations and stars and such. They are beautiful! Have you seen Sirius? It is the brightest in the night sky. And Polaris? That is also called the North Star. Although, in a few thousand years, the North Star will be Vega...or something of that sort. I believe I need to study more, hehe.

There was a sickness on our island. Ten children could not come to class today. That is half the class! I visited some, but they are recovering quickly. It was much like the flu, I believe.

Yours truly,

Kory

* * *

10-2-06

Dear Kory,

Man, am I nervous about high school. I hear all the freshmen get pounded on the first day. I'm not so worried about that as I am about geting good grades, but poor, scrawny Gar doesn't stand a chance.

High school counts for college, and college counts for life. Bruce has been drilling that into my head forever. I can't mess this up. It's kinda scary, though. High school's a big place, and almost none of them are safe. Have you seen any American news lately? Those shooters get me so angry, hurting innocent people...

I've got tons of homework. My teachers are 'preparing me for high school.' Yeah right. It's just ridiculous! Do you know how much my backpack weighs? More than me!

But, on a lighter note...ah, there is no lighter note. I'm just angry today. So, I'll write to you later.

Dick

* * *

5-30-07

Dear Richard,

I am so very tired! My counselors and mentors and principal and teachers have been exhausting myself and my class. I believe they are as worried about high school as you are. You see, we must take classes on the coast every day, because Tamaran is not big enough for a high school. It is very taxing to go over everything we have ever learned in such a short amount of time, so that we may make a good impression.

Good night...I must wake up very early to sail to France tomorrow, but in all honesty, I believe I will sleep through it.

Kory

* * *

1-1-08

Dear Kory,

Happy New Year! I have a feeling this is gonna be a good year. Driver's Ed, for one. I wonder if they'll let me test on a motorbike? I've wanted one for a really long time...I think you're supposed to be 18 to ride one, but I think if I get a perfect, they'll give me a special liscense or something. Bruce'll probably work his magic, too, he knows I'm pretty good on one.

Rest of sophomore year...then junior...then senior...then college...and then real world. Gah! It's really nerve-wracking when you think about it that way.

Talk to you later, Kory.

Dick

* * *

Connecting in this way, the two quickly became best friends.

Until their lives took a twist again.

* * *

_4-20-08_

_Dear Richard,_

_I do not know what to do. Galfore was in a very bad accident. I cannot believe this has happened. My k'norfka is so strong! Yet he is weak, now, in a hospital. The doctors say he has no chance. I continue to hope._

_Please give him your hope as well,_

_Kory_

There were no hearts this time.

Sixteen-year-old Dick had drove to Miss May's second grade class after school to pick up Kory's letter. His response was sent in express mail.

_4-27-08_

_Dear Kory,_

_How is he? He'll be okay, right? How are you holding up? Kory, you know you two are ALWAYS welcome over here if Galfore needs therapy or something like that, and if you need somewhere to stay while he's recovering._

_Don't worry, Kory, he'll be fine._

_Dick_

An answer arrived a week and a half later. It was coated with Kory's tears, blurring the letter in some places.

_4-28-08_

_De**ar **Richard,_

_I **believ**e I m**u**st **'ta**ke up you on you**r of**fer' as you say, yes? Galfore **is no** **m**ore._

_**Ko**ry_

Dick had Bruce send a Wayne Enterprises jet for her at once, with no notice, except a letter to the pilot.

_5-7-08_

_Dear Kory,_

_Kory...hang in there, okay? I'm so, so sorry..._

_I have a friend here that's really nice, you'll like her. She can't wait until you get here, she wants you to board with her. It'll work out, Kory, I promise. _

_Dick_

* * *

Thus, Dick found himself on the Wayne Enterprises airfield. There was a tiny black speck that was getting bigger every second. He bit his tongue in aticipation, unable to believe he was finally meeting Kory. He hoped she was okay...better than he was, at least, after his parents's deaths. 

The jet landed a safe amount of distance away, and the pilot opened the door. Dick and the friend he'd been talking about, Karen, rushed to greet the famous Kory.

Out of the jet stepped the most beautiful girl Dick had ever seen. She was tall, taller than him, and had long, fiery red hair that hung down below her waist. Her huge green eyes were clouded with that unmistakable despair Dick had felt himself, so many years ago. It was still there, but less painful. Poor Kory was still feeling it like a band-aid that had been forcefully ripped off.

"Kory?" he asked quietly, breathless for a second. She brightened when he spoke.

"Richard..."

Karen came over and touched his arm. "You wanna introduce me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Dick replied, more than a little flustered and secretly angry at Karen's interruption. "Kory, this is Kory...no wait! You're not Kory, she is, you're Karen. And Kory, this is Kory...Karen...Kory...argh!" Dick flushed, though his embarrassment lessened somewhat when he saw Kory smile.

Karen clapped a hand over his mouth. "Nevermind. I'm Karen, and as I'm sure you know, that poor confused soul over there is Dick, or Richard, whatever you wanna call him. He talks about you nonstop." Dick turned a bright magenta, but Karen ignored him and continued to talk. "Do you like to shop?"

"Very much," Kory answered, a small smile permanenty on her lips now.

"Then we'll get along just fine. Let's go. You coming, Dick? You'll have to follow us into the car if you wanna keep staring at Kory like that," Karen teased. Kory blushed too, and Dick didn't even see it fit to argue as he climbed into the limo.

* * *

Kory ate dinner at Wayne Manor for her first night, while Karen and her mom set up her room. Dick was poring over her letters, unable to believe that he'd been writing to a virtual goddess and not even realizing it. 

"Richard?"

He whipped around and grinned. "Hey, Kory. Come on in." She stepped in shyly, glancing around at the size of the room. She'd been in awe of this since she first caught a glimpse of Wayne Manor. "I'm just reading through old letters and stuff."

"You have kept them?" she asked. He nodded. "So have I. I brought them with..." She blushed slightly. "May I see?"

"Of course."

Kory sat down beside him on the bed, shuffling through the worn papers. Her eyes glazed over all of a sudden, and Dick glanced at what she was reading.

_Tomorrow is my brithday, and Galfore told me he had something very special planned, I cannot wait!_

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I miss him," she whispered, burying her face in his chest and starting to sob.

Dick held her as close as he dared. "I know."

* * *

Kory knew she'd cried enough, but she couldn't stop. Dick was stoic and silent, far different from the blubbering teen she'd first met. He didn't seem to mind that she was crying, even though it was getting his shirt wet and it _had_ to be awkward for him. Maybe he'd done the same thing.

She separated herself, embarrassed at being so weak. "I apologize," she mumbled.

"For what?" His hands detangled themselves from around her back and traced down her arms, entwining with her own. She shivered instinctively. His wonderful, penetrating sapphire eyes bore into her own, filled with the grief and heartache that she must have been mirroring. Too much.

She stood up. "I was not aware that I had wasted so much time." Dick opened his mouth to protest, but Kory quickly continued. "Dinner is now, yes?" His gaze softened.

"Yeah," Dick answered, correctly interpreting the statement as a I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it kind of thing.

"May I do the 'washing up' first?"

"Yeah. I've got to get soap for my bathroom, but there's one across the hall in the guest room, if you want to use it. Do you need me to wait for you? It's really easy to get lost in this place."

"It is fine," Kory answered absently, forcing a smile and hurrying to the next bathroom to be on her own for a little bit.

"Kory!" Dick called.

She turned. "Yes?"

He jabbed a thumb towards a speaker on the wall. "If you need anything, use the intercom, I'll come and find you, okay?" She nodded. Dick's door swung shut and whacked him in the back. "Ouch!" He cursed, turning around to punch the door back open. "You'd think I'd get used to that by now..."

In spite of herself, Kory giggled.

* * *

Karen came at nine o'clock on the dot to pick Kory up. While Alfred helped load her luggage into the car, Kory waved goodbye to Dick. "Thankfully, it is not forever, yes?"

He smiled. "Of course not. I'll see you tomorrow." He opened his arms wide and she snuggled in. "I've waited way too long to see you for you to disappear on me now, Kory," Dick murmured.

He went to kiss her cheek, but Karen honked from outside. Kory turned and he caught her lips instead...not that he was complaining.

He pulled away one magical second later, afraid he'd upset her. But Kory was probably too busy enjoying his kiss to be upset, judging by the fact that she was loathe to separate her lips from his. They brushed together for another second before Kory realized what she was doing and turned the same shade of red as her hair. It was the single, most _adorable_ thing Dick had ever seen in his life, and he'd _never_ used that word to describle anything before.

"I believe Karen is waiting," Kory stammered.

Dick chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. See you later, okay Kory?" He really did manage to get her cheek this time, and she shuffled out.

_Sorry, Kory, _he thought as he watched her leave, _I don't think friendship is much of an option for us anymore. _He smiled and read over the letter that started everything.

_

* * *

_So...what did you think? 


End file.
